Forever and Almost Always
by Kay376
Summary: My take on what might happen in the new season of RB. Andy returns from UC and find herself with a new roommate. Samhas moved on, or has he? Secrets and people from Sam and Andy's past come back, and when the truth comes out it could make them or break them.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This starts a little bit like my last story (Welcome Home). I promise it is differnt... Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think:-)_

_Nick looked over at Andy and smiled, he couldn't help it... 6 months together pretending to be a couple. At first it was extremely awkward to go from being good friends to being in a pretend relationship. Something about it got easier. Nick began to count on Andy and she certainly counted on him. They bonded, how could they not? they spent all day, everyday together, then at night they went home...together. It was part of the cover but somehow it started to become second nature for Nick, spending every night with her. They slept in separate rooms but he liked having her there. He still missed Gail but it got less and less with each passing day._

Andy: Hey...Penny for your thoughts.

Nick: Ah, just thinking about the next few days. This meeting with Dante on Wednesday...

Andy: Can we just...not talk about Dante or this meeting. It gives me anxiety. Hey did you...

Nick: Turn off the wire? yes.

Andy: Good.

_They had gotten in the habit of turning off the wire for a couple hours every night. Andy of all people knew it was not a wise idea but they had to do it. After 6 months they needed to know that they had 2 hours a day to just be themselves with out anyone watching._

_There was always some one listening, and watching them. Sam, he never listened. He was tempted a few times but knew it would only make things worse. He did check in on with Andy's supervisor on a daily basis That was something he could not let go of...worrying about her. He had moved on, at least that was what he was telling everyone. That is what he told Marlo anyway..._

Marlo: Hey there!

Sam: Good morning.

Marlo: You looked deep in thought.

Sam: Just tired. need some coffee.

Marlo: You worked late last night.

Sam: Yeah, sorry I didn't call you last night. By the time I got out of here...it just seemed to late.

Marlo: Are you sure everything is OK? You have been on edge this week.

Sam: No I haven't.

Marlo: Andy on your mind?

Sam: Yeah...I mean, we are about to bust Dante in a couple of days. Can't wait to get that scumbag. drug trafficking...pimping out little girls.

Marlo: I know what he has done Sam...that is not what I meant. McNally...how do you feel about her coming back?

Sam: Fine. That's in the past.

Marlo: are you sure about that?

_Sam leans in and kisses her_

Sam: Positive. Ok, gotta go...meeting with Nash. Have a good day, Officer.

Marlo: You too, Detective.

_Marlo was a good cop, she wanted Dante in prison...that is where he deserved to be. But the selfish part of her wanted Andy to stay undercover a little longer. She and Sam had just gotten into the swing of things, until the last few days he had been relaxed. Then word got out that Andy and Nick were coming back and he seemed distant. She had heard rumors of their relationship, she had also known Sam from back in the Academy. He was a different person then, cooler, calmer. They way he was before Jerry died._

Nick: Breakfast!

Andy: Why are you so chipper in the morning?

Nick: I am young and incredibly good looking...why wouldn't I be chipper?

Andy: Coffee?

Nick: Just made a fresh pot.

Andy: My hero.

Nick: Here...eat your breakfast.

_Andy looks down and raises and eyebrow._

Andy: This is not breakfast. When did you even get this?

Nick: on the way home last night. Don't judge me!

Andy: Well, thank you but you can keep your chocolate cereal.

Nick: Fine. Get your own breakfast.

Andy: So what is the plan?

Nick: Not sure. _Nick points to the camera _Ask them.

Andy: Helpful.

Nick: You ok?

Andy: I'm ready to go home. Just getting anxious I guess...just want everything to go smoothly.

Nick: Yeah, it's about time to get home. A couple more days and this son of a bitch will be in prison and when can go on with our lives.

Andy: Worried about seeing Gail?

Nick: Nah

Andy: Liar.

Nick: You worried about seeing Swarek?

Andy: No, I am totally fine...cool as a cucumber.

Nick: Liar.

Nash: Ok so this is happening tomorrow. Are they going to be wired at the meeting?

Frank: No, too risky.

Sam:They can handle it. They will give us a signal.

Frank: Hey Walsh...how we doing with McNally and Collins.

Walsh: Not sure, they went off the wire.

Sam: What?

Walsh: No big deal only been a few hours.

Sam: I'm sorry...a few hours? Were you going to mention this or just wait and see what happens?

Nash: This isn't their usually time.

Sam: What?

Nash: They usually go off the wire between 8 and 10pm

_Sam was silent, Why did they have to go off the wire 2 hours a day? More importantly...why the hell did he care?_

Sam: Andy is a creature of habit, she likes a schedule and would not go off the wire.

Walsh:But she does... every day.

Sam: Yeah, everyday between 8 and 10PM. it is 11am. Something is wrong.

Walsh: They are fine.

Nash: I agree with Sam, something is wrong this is not like her. They keep that schedule for a reason. Frank...

Frank: Ok, ok. We are not going to just bust in but we will get close and find out what is going on.

Sam: Let's go.

_Andy awoke with a pounding headache. She was trying to piece together what led her here...here where was here? Then she realized, she was in a trunk. This could not be happening. The morning had started out normal, they had breakfast. She remembered Nick going out to the car to get something, a phone maybe? That's right...Andy couldn't find her phone so Nick went to look and see if was in the car ,while Andy looked around their cover apartment. Then it all just goes blank. _

_Sam arrived with Nash to steak out the warehouse. They could see Nick outside and it looked as though he was arguing with some one._

Sam: Looks like Dante.

Nash: Where the hell is Andy? Nick looks pissed.

Sam: I am getting closer. I need to know what they are saying.

Nash: Sam!

Sam: Stay here

_Sam slowly inched closer. He looked around waiting for Andy to appear, she _was nowhere in sight. Andre walked away throwing his hands in the air.

Dante: That bitch is a cop. I know she is your girlfriend but she has been LYING to you! Lying to ME! She is going to pay.

As Dante was screaming Nick saw Sam out of the corner of his eye.

Nick: What did you do with her?

Dante: I am taking care of it.

Nick: Dante, please! Look there has to be some explanation there is no way she is a cop. I am with her every day, we wake up together every morning. I think I would know if she was a cop!

Dante: You want proof? Here!

Dante threw the phone at Nick. He looked down and saw a message from Walsh. It read: Takedown on Thursday? On schedule? Confirm.

Nick tried to look calm but inside he was freaking out. What the hell was Walsh thinking sending her that text?

Dante: I saw her looking at her phone the other day, she looked uncomfortable and as soon as I asked her what she was doing she got jumpy and put her phone away. I kept an eye on her, when she wasn't looking I took the phone.

Nick: We don't know that she is a cop...that is one text message. It does not mean anything.

Dante: I know you love her...

Nick: I do love her and I know she would not do this to me. To us. We have a good thing going here. We all work well together. I am telling you. You are wrong. Where is she?

Dante: She is waiting for me, by the river on the west side...I am debating...drowning, shooting or both? I gotta go, this whole this is a mess and we have to move this operation elsewhere. I don't have time for bullshit, just make sure our asses are covered we are leaving town tonight.

Sam got back in the car.

Sam: Drive now!

Nash: What the hell happened?

Sam: DRIVE! This is why I don't let other people drive she tells me I am a control freak but this is why...can you go any faster?!

Nash: Where am I going?

Sam: The river on the west end.

Nash: Why?

Sam: Andy is there...Dante is going to kill her. She's been made.

_Nash drove as fast as she could. Sam called the station to fill Frank in. They decided to push up the arrest...they had no choice. From what Sam figured they had a 15 minute head-start on Dante, Sam knew the area...it wouldn't be hard to find Andy. The idea was to surround her without anyone seeing. As soon as Dante touched her they would move in. If they could not make the bust they were going to get him on attempted murder of a police officer. The plan was good but Sam was uneasy. They had an extremely small window._

Sam:I don't like this plan. We are basically using Andy as bait!

Nash: I know, it is scary but we will protect her.

Sam: Why do we have to wait? I mean this is her life we are talking about!

Nash: You are not thinking like a cop right now. You are thinking like a boyfriend.

Sam: No, Nash, no. I am thinking like an intelligent human being. She is not my girlfriend anyway...I have moved on.

Nash: Whatever, look, she is my best friend no one wants to go save her more than I do. But if we bust in there 6 months goes to waste. Her leaving, it will have all been for nothing. She will not be OK with that.

_When they got to the river they spotted the car and slowly made their way to the surrounding woods. This was impressive. in less than 12 minutes Frank had assembled_

_cops around the perimeter of the car. Sam was getting nervous, he could not see her. _

_Nature must have calling because the driver got out of the car and went into the woods for a couple minutes. While he was away Nash and Sam heard a banging. The son of a bitch had her in the trunk. Sam looked at his watch. If Dante didn't her there soon he was going to end this._

_Marlo was not far from Sam, though he didn't notice. She watched Sam, the look of fear was clear to her. Sam didn't talk much about Andy, actually he never mentioned her. Anything she knew about Andy McNally was from her fellow officers. Sam would not discuss her, and when her name came up he always just brushed it off..._

_Marlo was snapped out of her thought when she heard a noise. It was Dante's car coming down the dirt road._

_Dante's driver parked and and headed over to the trunk of the black sedan and opened the door. The driver, who looked like a giant next to Dante, pulled Andy out of the trunk and threw her on the ground. Sam lunged forward, it was instinct. Shaw who was standing next to him, pulled him back._

Dante: You stupid bitch, you thought you had me fooled? Stupid girl, you will pay for your sins.

Andy: My sins? You are about to shoot me for what?

Dante::You are a COP! A Pig!

Andy: I am not a cop. Dante, I have been working for you for over 6 months...you trust me!

Dante: I did trust you until I found out you have been lying to me. There is a price for what you have done, and now you are going to pay.

_Dante pulls out the gun and cocks it. That was all they needed._

Frank: POLICE! Drop your weapon...drop your weapon NOW!

_Dante looked stunned but still did not drop his weapon._

Dante: You think I am scared of you? A cop? never.

Frank: Your right? I am just one guy...what can I do? What about 30 cops?

_With that they all step out of the bushes surrounding Dante with guns drawn._

_Dante started to raise the gun towards Andy, before he could, a shot was fired and Dante fell to the ground. _

_Dante was wounded but not dead. He was arrested on scene and taken to the hospital, both drivers were both arrested._

_Sam and Nash ran to Andy and untied her. The two people she missed the most, she has never been happier to see anyone in her life._

Sam: You Ok?

Andy: Yeah, I don't even know what happened. How did he...

Sam: We will fill you in after you get checked out.

Andy: I am fine!

Traci: Andy, you need to go to the hospital...it's protocol.

_Andy didn't want to go to the hospital. She wanted to talk to Sam. What was going through his head? Would he take her back? Did she want him to? She didn't know. All these months of thinking about what would happen when she came face to face with him...now she was here and didn't know what to think._

Sam:Nash is right, you have to go to the hospital.

Andy: Sa...

Sam: Andy. You are going. Nash take her. When you guys are done get back to the station.

_Sam walked away leaving Andy standing there. She didn't know what she had expected from him but she knew that wasn't it._

_Traci waited with Andy in the hospital room_

Traci: It good to see you.

Andy: It is good to see you too. I missed you. More than you know.

Traci: You can ask you know.

Andy: Ask what?

Traci: About Sam.

Andy: What about him?

Traci: ANDY!

Andy: Why wasn't he in uniform?

Traci: Ah...he is a detective now.

Andy: You're joking.

Traci: Nope. You weren't the only one who needed a change of scene.

Andy: Has he mentioned me?

Traci: I need to tell you something.

Andy: What?

_The Doctor walked in the room interrupting their conversation. He cleared Andy and told her she could get back to work. Traci was greatful for the interruption. She knew she had to tell Andy but she just got home, it didn't feel like the right time._

Traci: I am taking you home

Andy: No I am going to the station. i need to give my statement.

Traci: It has been a long day.

Andy: Trac, station... now.

Traci: Well, you got awfully bossy while you were away.

Andy: Sorry, i am just tired. How is Nick?

Traci: He was fine, he should be at the station.

Andy: Good.

Traci: How did it go with you guys.

Andy: It went well.

Traci: I don't know details were you guys living?

Andy: Cover apartment outside of town.

Traci: Wait...together?

Andy: Yeah, we were pretending to be a couple.

Traci: So did you...

Andy: Traci, we were acting.

Traci: Well how much acting?

Andy: Trac, it was nothing. We had to kiss once in awhile.

Traci: You HAD to?

Andy laughing: YES!

Traci: So...is he a good kisser?

Andy: Traci! We were under cover.

Traci: I guess that is good. Gail would kick your ass.

Andy: How is Gail.

Traci: Strange...she has been very nice lately. I am waiting for her to snap. I would not want to be Collins that is for sure.

Andy: Is she pissed at me?

Traci: Honestly...I am not sure. She has been weird. It is a little unsettling to be honest...

Andy: Noted...I will sleep with one eye open.

_They arrive back at the station. Andy gives Frank and Walsh her statement. She was pretty pissed at Walsh. He was the reason this all went sideways. She kept her cool. She was tired and there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Besides she wanted to find Sam and talk to him. As she walked through the station she spotted him in the kitchen. As she made her way there she stopped dead in her tracks. Who the hell was that? The next thing she knew a dark haired woman was kissing Sam. Her heart sank and she rounded the corner and went into the locker room. This was not something she expected. She had a pit in her stomach. She felt nauseous, and had to get out of there. Just as she was walking out Marlo came in._

Marlo: Oh Hi, McNally Right? I'm Marlo new to 15 since you left.

Andy: Nice to meet you.

Marlo: So, you did a great job undercover. Must be good to be back.

Andy: Thanks, yeah good to be back. A little strange but good. Listen it was nice meeting you. I am exhausted so I am going to go. Have a good night.

Marlo: Thanks...looking forward to working with you! _She yelled as Andy flew out the door._

As she was nervously rushing into the hallway, Andy crashed into Nick.

Nick: Hey, I have been looking all over for you.

Andy: What the hell happened to you?

Nick: Gail punched me.

Andy: Ouch. You ok?

Nick: I'm fine, tired.

Andy: Yeah...me too.

Nick: You ok? you have had a hell of a day.

Andy: Not really. I could use a drink.

Nick: Penny it is!

_Andy and Nick kept to themselves at the Penny. Their friends all had other plans and they were not really in the mood to socialize anyway. It had been a long day...a long 6 months really. Andy looked up and saw Sam and Marlo walk in._

Andy: Uggh.

Nick: Woah, are they...

Andy: Yup.

Nick: Wow, Im sorry Andy.

_Nick put his hand on her shoulder trying to be supportive_

It's going to be Ok.

Andy: Thanks.

_Sam looks over just as Nick and Andy are having what appeared to be a very personal moment. Now he knew the feeling of having a knot in his stomach...this did not go unnoticed by Marlo._

Marlo: Sam!

Sam: Yeah?

Marlo: you ok?

Sam Of course, why?

Marlo: Just checking. _Marlo wasn't sure what Sam was thinking but she knew his mind was somewhere else...it was on Andy_

_2 beers later Nick and Andy decided to leave. Sam watched them walk out the door. he hated to admit it even to himself, but he wanted to know what was going on with them. He didn't want to care but he did. He knew he shouldn't, it was not fair to Marlo but he couldn't help how he felt._

Marlo: So I was thinking that I would stay at your place tonight. we don't have to work until 1, so we can sleep in.

Sam: Sounds great but I need to get up early. Gotta get a run in and then headed in early Nash and I have a couple of new cases.

Marlo: Oh, ok. Well do you want to stay at my place then?

Sam: I think I am just going to go home and get some sleep. It has been a long day. I am going to go pay the tab. Be right back.

Marlo saw Walsh walk by and he had a black eye.

Marlo: What the hell happened to you?

Walsh: Ask your boyfriend.

Marlo: Sam? Why?

Walsh: He punched me when he got back to the station today. He was pissed that McNally got burned. Said that I almost got her killed and he clearly was upset so he punched me...about 3 times before Shaw pulled him off.

Marlo: oh my God. Sorry Walsh.

Walsh: Whatever. Guy is a hot head, not the first time he has flown off the handel over her. I need a beer, see you tomorrow.

_Marlo sat there a little stunned that Sam would do that. Even back in the academy he was so calm and cool. This person that she has seen today, she doesn't really recognize him._

_Nick brought McNally home and walked her to the door._

Nick: This is weird.

Andy: Yeah? What's that?

Nick: I don't know, we have spend every night together for 6 months...will be weird not to see you in the morning.

Andy: Collins...are you trying to say that you are going to miss me?

Nick: Noooo...ok maybe a little.

Andy:I am going to miss you too. Have you been to your apartment yet?

Nick: Uhh yeah, I have no apartment.

Andy: What?

Nick: Remember the bad storm we had over the winter, when we got snowed in for those 2 days?

Andy: Yeah

Nick: Well, apparently my roof caved in. Everything was pretty much ruined. The landlord was nice enough to salvage what he could and put it into his storage unit until I got back, but the apartment has to be gutted. He is still waiting on the insurance money so I am basically homeless.

Andy: Nick, I am so sorry. You will stay here.

Nick: No, it's cool. I will get a hotel until I figure something out.

Andy: Nick, I have a guest room that is not getting used. Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss me too much.

Nick: Are you sure about this?

Andy: Positive. As long as you keep making me breakfast...no chocolate cereal

Nick: Deal.

They got inside and decided to have a glass of wine, It was time for Andy to ask some questions.

Andy: SOrry, I was so distracted earlier I didn't even ask you how everything went today.

Nick: Smoothly considering, Dante had told me to sell the rest of the supply to Billy and then get the hell out of town. I was at the warehouse with the guys packing up Billy's van. A bunch of cops came from 15 and 27 and busted us.

Andy: The guys have no idea you were involved?

Nick: Nope, well not yet anyway. Hopefully it stays that way.

Andy: I am sorry.

Nick: Why would you be sorry? I Andy you were kidnapped.

Andy: I was made, Nick.

Nick: yeah...you were made because Walsh blew it. What the hell was he thinking? Well, Sam took care of him at least.

Andy: What do you mean?

Nick: I assumed you heard...when I got back to the station I walked in just as Sam had punched Walsh.

Andy: What? Why?

Nick: He was pissed that you were made. After everything that happened with Boyd Sam expected that Walsh would have been a hell of a lot smarter. He got 2 punches in before Epstein and Diaz pulled him off.

Andy: Wow, he didn't seem to care at all when I saw him. He wouldn't even talk to me.

Nick: Trust me, he cares. He is probably pissed at you too.

Andy: At me?

Nick: You did leave.

Andy: He left first!

Nick: I know, I know.

Andy: Nick, you have been in agreement with me that I did the right thing, now you are acting like it is all my fault.

Nick: No. I do think you did the right thing. I just...look Gail let me have it tonight. not just with the punch but she said some things.

Andy: What kind of things?

Nick: Oh you know, " I hate you" " You ruined everything". It just went on and on. I don't blame her I did ruin everything.

Andy: In your defense, you thought she was going to Europe.

Nick: I know. I should have said goodbye though.

Andy: Uuugh. I know, I know.

Nick: Do you regret going?

Andy: I am not sure...I couldn't count on him, he was the one person I thought I could count on no matter what. Then all of the sudden I couldn't. I know he lost a lot, but he just threw me away.

Nick: You didn't deserve that.

Andy: I don't know, maybe it was too much for him. Maybe he felt like I was going to fast.

Nick: Andy...why are you doing this to yourself?

Andy: He is with some one else, Nick. He told me he loved me and now he is with some one else. What am I suppose to do with that?

Nick: Maybe it is time to move on.

Andy: I was not sure what I was coming back to, I didn't know if he would be happy to see me or angry. But a new girlfriend?

Nick: We are not going to solve this tonight and you need sleep.

Andy: I need to talk to him.

Nick: After a good night sleep Andy.

Andy: Alright, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?

Nick: No, I am good thanks. Going to jump in the shower and then go to bed myself.

Andy: Ok, good night.

Nick: Andy, thank you for letting me stay here.

Andy: Anything for you partner.

Nick: Hey...he is an idiot.

Andy cracks a small smile and closes her bedroom door.

_Sam had dropped Marlo off. He felt a little guilty but he just could not focus on her. He was so angry, at Walsh for screwing up, at Dante for nearly killing Andy. Then there was Nick. He knew it was wrong but when he saw him today he had a desire to punch him too. He saw that someone beat him to it and later found out that it was Peck. He wasn't surprised, they waited for Nick and Andy at the bar the night. Gail's pain when Nick didn't show was apparent. When Andy didn't show, it scared the hell out of Sam but he was planning to keep fighting. It wasn't until the next day that Frank told him that McNally was gone. He didn't believe it. So he went over to Andy's to see her. He still had a key to her apartment. She had never asked for it back and he didn't want to give it back. Somehow it felt like keeping that key meant it wasn't over. It was so ridiculous, he ended it so why had he been hanging on to something as silly as a key? Because he loved her, and whether he had admitted it to himself at the time or not, he wanted to find his way back to her. But when he walked into the apartment, he just knew that she was gone. Normally, when she got ready in the morning she would leave clothes on the floor, makeup on the bathroom counter. It use to drive him crazy but in this moment, he missed it. He wanted to see the mess it meant she hadn't really left, it meant she hadn't left him._

_Thinking about that night was not helping. He was avoiding the truth. The person that he was made at was Andy. She gave up, and it wasn't the first time. He was getting heated reliving all of this. He knew he was not going to be able to sleep, so he drove, and drove around town. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, he just kept driving. Before he knew it, with out even thinking, he was at Andy's. He would have to talk to her at some point, now was as good a time as any..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. He knew Andy was probably tired and as pissed as he was, he didn't want to wake her. A minute later the door swung open and to Sam's surprise, Collins was standing there with nothing but a towel on. This was not what Sam expected.

Nick: Sam, I uhhh...

Sam: I came to talk to Andy. Clearly I am interrupting.

Nick: Swarek, it is not, this is not what it looks like.

Sam: I am pretty sure it is exactly what it looks like. Whatever.

With that Sam walked off before Nick could, or would explain what was really going on.

Andy's bedroom door opened.

Andy: Who are you talking to?

Nick: Oh sorry, I was just rehearsing what I am going to say to Gail tomorrow.

Andy raised and eyebrow: I know the feeling...night, Nick.

Nick: Goodnight.

_What was he thinking? Why didn't he just tell her? He paced back and forth trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Was he protecting her or was it something else? He wasn't totally sure but he was quickly coming to the realization that moving in with Andy might not have been the best idea. He was going to have to find a new place, and do it fast._

_Andy lay awake, she could not get her mind off of Sam and his new girlfriend. How did this even happen? She still didn't know how they got to this point but she hated where they were. She has been gone for 6 months and he would barely talk to her. She just wanted to go to him. She couldn't risk it, she could not risk Marlo being there. She could handle a lot of things but that was not one of them..._

_Sam sat in his truck and punched the dashboard as hard as he could. This was not suppose to be like this. Collins? Is she serious? Her undercover partner and Peck's ex- boyfriend. Is this why she left? Is it why they both left? To be together? The thought of it was making him sick to his stomach. He went home, and tossed and turned all night. _

_Sam woke up early and went for a run. Oliver, drove by and slowed down when he saw Sam._

Oliver: Uhh hey, brother. Whatcha doing?

Sam: It's called running, Oliver. You should try it sometime.

Oliver: Thank you for the suggestion. Now what are you doing really? This is not like you.

Sam: It's the new me.

Oliver: I liked the old you. The old you did not go running in the morning.

Sam: Your right, the old me played basket ball with Jerry in the morning.

Oliver: Fair. Sammy, stop.

Sam: Is watching me run making you tired.

Oliver: NO! I need to talk to you.

_Sam stops and walks towards Olivers car._

Sam: What?

Oliver: She is back.

Sam: I am aware.

Oliver: This is the part where you tell me how you feel about it.

Sam: What is this therapy?

Oliver: Call it whatever you want.

Sam: I'm fine, what do I care? I have moved on. I have Marlo.

Oliver: I like Marlo, always have. But she is no Andy.

Sam: That she is not. I can actually count on her.

Oliver: Really? You can't count on Andy? The same girl that got suspended and almost lost her badge trying to be with you? The Andy that made you happier than I have ever seen you. That Andy?

Sam: She left, she made her choice.

Oliver: You left her first.

Sam: Actually no, but I am not going to argue with you about it.

Oliver: You miss her.

Sam: I have moved on. Andy has moved on.

Oliver: What are you talking about?

Sam: I went over to her place last night. To clear the air and tell her about Marlo. Collins answered the door, wearing a towel.

Oliver: Ouch. I am sorry Brother. I have to say though, it doesn't sound like McNally.

Sam: Collins tried to tell me it wasn't what it looked like. I know what I saw.

Oliver: I still think you need to talk. I also think I am going to invest in body armor, because if this is true, Peck is going to lose her mind. I don't want to be in her path.

Sam: You are right, I am just going to leave this one to Peck.

Oliver: I'm sorry, Sammy.

Sam: Like I said, I have moved on.

Oliver: Whatever you say, brother. I will see you at the station.

_Andy and Nick showed up for their shift and went to parade. When Andy walked out, she bumped into Sam._

Andy: I'm sorry

Sam: It's all good. See ya.

Andy: Sam, wait.

Sam: I have a lot of work to do McNally.

Andy: Are you ever going to talk to me again?

Sam: I have nothing to say. Have a good day!

_Andy fought to hold back the tears. Even when they first broke up, he was not that cold to her. She couldn't believe this was happening. _

Oliver snuck up behind her: McNally! First shit back and you are with me. Your lucky day, McNally! And since you have been away for 6 months I am going to let you buy me lunch.

Andy: Generous of you.

Oliver: I know, I know. i am a generous kind of guy.

_Oliver and Andy were on patrol and had just had lunch...on Andy, of course. Oliver had filled her in on his family and how well everything was now going. Andy was glad to hear it. She needed good news and knowing that one of her friends had found happiness after everything he had been through, gave her some hope._

Oliver: You know, I am proud of you.

Andy: For what?

Oliver: I was with you on your first day, you blew Sammy's cover and to be honest you were kind of a mess.

Andy: Thanks

Oliver: I am saying this because you have come a long way. You have become one of the best cops I know.

Andy: Thank you, Oliver. that means everything.

Oliver: You should thank me, and Sammy of course. You got the 2 best TO's his division...hell this country has ever seen! You lucked out McNally.

Andy: You are right. Thank you, Oliver!_ she said with a sarcastic grin. _

Oliver: You know speaking of Sammy.

Andy: I was not speaking of him.

Oliver: Whatever...speaking of Sammy. What is going on with you guys?

Andy: Well considering he will not speak to me, I would say nothing.

Oliver: Well, you did leave with out a word.

Andy: Are you serious?

Oliver: Just saying.

Andy: He has moved on.

Oliver: Well, so have you.

Andy: What?

Oliver: Collins.

Andy: Collins? What are you talking about.

Oliver: I heard you were a couple.

Andy: What? NO! we were a couple undercover, but that was clearly for show.

Oliver: And now?

Andy: And now he is my roommate. Nothing else. Where did you hear that?

Oliver: Not sure...15 gossip. I guess they got it wrong.

Andy: Yeah, I guess so.

_Sam and Nash got called to investigate a murder scene. Sam drove and Nash tried to get him talking._

Traci: Beautiful day right?

Sam: Yeah, it is.

Traci: Yeah...I went for a run this morning, with Andy.

Sam: Nice

Traci: Have you talked?

Sam: I am talking right now.

Traci: To Andy!

Sam: Nothing to say.

Traci: I don't know. Seems like you would have a lot to say. I know she would.

Sam: You know what Nash...enough. I know she is with Collins so lets drop it.

Traci: Collins? No, she would not do that.

Sam: Well she did.

Traci: Why do you think that?

Sam: If I tell you will you drop it?

Traci: Yes...well probably not.

Sam: I stopped by to talk to her last night and Collins answered half naked.

Traci starts laughing.

Sam: Hilarious, Nash.

Traci: Sorry, sorry. Um she is not with him.

Sam: Trac...

Traci: Sam! Nick is staying with her temporarily as a roommate and nothing else.

_Sam got quiet, he didn't buy it. He knew Andy, and if Collins needed a place to stay, if any of her friends needed a place to stay, she would be the first to take them in. She was amazing like that. But Collins...there is no way he sees Andy as just a roommate. How could he? _

Traci: Well? Are you going to say something.

Sam: It doesn't even matter, I have...

Traci: I know, I know...you have moved on. We all know, Sam! Maybe if you keep saying it you will actually believe it.

Sam: Let's get to work Nash.

Later that night everyone headed to the Penny. It was the official celebration of Nick and Andy's return from UC. Every one showed up...well everyone but Sam. Even Gail was there. Andy knew it was time they talked. Gail had become a friend over the years which was surprising considering how cold Gail use to be. She wanted to keep her as a friend and didn't want anything with Nick to ruin that.

Andy: Hey there.

Gail: Hey yourself.

Andy: Do you hate me?

Gail: And why would I hate you?

Andy: Gail...

Gail: I can't believe you left with him Andy.

Andy: I didn't know he was going to be there.

Gail: If you had, would you have stayed?

Andy: Honestly, no. I felt like I was doing my job.

Gail: At least you are honest about it. So tell me...did you sleep with him?

Andy: NO!

Gail: Really? Because I heard you were a couple while you were away.

Andy: It was all for show.

Gail: Whatever.

Andy: I'm he talked about you non stop. but everyone thought you were going to Europe. I thought you were getting suspended. I am really glad you didn't by the way.

Gail: Oh yeah, sticking around was great.

Andy: I did what I thought I had to do.

Gail: Like break Swarek's heart?

Andy: He seems to be doing well, and he sure as hell does not want anything to do with me.

Gail: Oh wake up, Andy. Do you really think Sam, who pined for you for years, just magically fell in love with some one after you left? It's called a rebound, McNally.

Andy: I have never seen him like this. It is like he hates me.

Gail: He doesn't hate you Andy. He loves you, and he probably hates that he can't stop loving you.

Andy: Is that the way it is with you and Nick?

Gail: I don't know. I am so pissed at him.

Andy: I have to tell you something.

Gail: What? Oh you didn't sleep with him didn't you? I knew it! You...

Andy: NO, i did not! But there was damage to his apartment when we were away.

Gail: Karma

Andy: So he has moved in with me. Gail, he has the spare room it is completely platonic, I promise you!

Gail tried to calm herself down. if there was one thing that Nick had taught her when they were together it was that getting Angry was not the answer to everything.

Gail: OK. But what the hell are we going to do about girls night?

Andy: Girls night?

Gail: YES every week Traci and I go over and we have some wine on the room and then go out. He is not allowed to be there for girls night.

Andy: You are right, he won't be there. I promise.

Gail: OK

Andy: Are we good?

Gail: Yeah, I guess we are good.

At the other end of the bar Traci saw Nick and decided it was time for them to talk.

Traci: Hey there.

Nick: HEY! How is it going Traci?

Traci: It's good, it's good. Hey Nick?

Nick: Yeah?

Traci: What the hell is going on with you and Andy?

Nick: What do you mean? We are friends.

Traci: Really? Because it is funny, when Andy and I went on a run this morning, she didn't mention anything about Sam stopping by last night. Yet he tells me he did, and he say you.

Nick: He did, did he?

Traci: Nick, I like you. I really do, but I am not sure what your end game is right now.

Nick: I don't know why I didn't tell her...

Traci: You don't? I have a theory...wanna hear it?

Nick: Do I have a choice?

Traci: No. I think you left with every intention of coming back to Gail. I also think that when you were living with Andy you fell for her. No one could blame you , she is a beautiful person inside and out. But she is in love with some one else.

Nick: First of all Sam has moved on.

Traci: If one more person says that to me I am going to punch them! He has not moved on! Marlo is a rebound. The only people who don't seem to see that are Sam and Andy.

Nick: Traci Stop

Traci: No, serioulsy. Marlo is a great cop and I like her but Sam is still in love with Andy and he is using Marlo at a pathetic attempt to move on!

_Traci waited for Nick to say something but he looked like a deer in headlights. Traci turned around to find a sad looking Marlo standing behind her._

Traci: Marlo

Marlo: It's OK.

Traci: No it isn't.

Marlo: You just said what I have been thinking since she got back. It's OK honestly.

Sam walked into the bar and headed for Marlo. he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sam: Hey Nash. Collins.

_Traci felt extermely uncomfortable so she excused herself and headed back to Andy._

Traci: I just did something bad.

Andy: What's that.

Traci: I told Nick that Sam was on the rebound with Marlo and she over heard me.

Andy: TRACI!

Traci: I know! Sam is going to kill me.

Andy: Welcome to the dog house! Cheers!

Marlo had decided it was not the time to talk to Sam about their relationship. She told him she was tired and headed home. Sam Didn't question it and sat with Oliver for a couple of beers. As the night died down everyone slowly filed out of the bar. Andy went to the ladies room and told Nick she would meet him at home, she was going to get a ride from Traci. She was the only one left in the bar. When she got out of the restroom, the bartender called to her.

Bartender: Hey, McNally. Swarek forgot his credit card. Can you give it to him?

Andy: Uhhh sure.

She took the card and headed out the door. She hopped in Traci's car.

Andy: Did you see Sam leave?

Traci: Yeah, took off about 5 minutes ago, why?

Andy: He forgot his credit card. Liam asked me to give it to him.

Traci: Well, let's go!

Andy: No, you can just give it to him tomorrow.

Traci: No, YOU are going to give it to him tonight.

Traci pulled up at Sam's place and told Andy she would wait for her. That was fine because this wouldn't take long.

Andy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a brief moment and started to walk away when the door opened.

Sam: Hi

Andy: Hi. Sorry to bother you, Liam found your credit card and asked me to give it to you.

Sam: Thanks

Andy: No problem. Have good night.

With that she turned around and quickly walked towards the car.

Sam: You left.

Andy whipped around: Excuse me.

Sam: You left me and now you are acting like everything is normal.

Andy: You have not given me a chance to talk to you about it. About anything. Besides you seem pretty happy with your new girlfriend.

Sam: Well I wanted to tell you. I tried.

Andy: You didn't try very hard did you?

Sam: Sorry if you were too busy with your new boyfriend to notice but I did try.

Andy: When? YOu have been nasty to me since I got back.

Sam: I went to your place last night and your half naked "roommate" answered the door.

Andy: What?

Sam: He didn't tell you?

Andy looked stunned.

Andy: Um, no he must have forgot.

Sam: Yeah right.

Sam Walked away towards his house.

Andy: Screw you!

Sam: Excuse me?

Andy: You left me remember? You left!

Traci was not sure what was going on but she got out of the car

Traci: Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I need to get home, my mom just called and Leo is sick.

Andy: Yeah, let's go.

Sam: No , you know what? You have wanted to clear the air let's clear it! Traci I will drop her off at home. Get home to Leo.

_Traci looked hesitant...she hoped for the best but Sam looked pissed and Andy looked nervous. They needed to do this, that much she knew. She got in the car and headed home. Traci was not sure what was going to happen next but she was hopeful, she wanted her friends to get back together...maybe talking it out will help...maybe..._


	3. Chapter 3

Andy: Are you taking me home?

Sam: You have been trying to talk to me for 2 days, now I am ready to talk and you want to leave?

Andy: Because you have a nasty attitude, you are certainly not going to listen to me so I might as well go home. You know what? Forget it. I am going to walk.

Sam: You are not walking home. You live 4 mikes away and it is the middle of the night.

Andy: So?

Sam: So I don't want you to get hurt, who knows what kind of weirdos are running around.

Andy: So you actually care what happens to me? Interesting. I was under the impression you hated me.

Sam: I could never hate you, you should know that.

Andy: I don't know anything since I got back. You are a detective now, you won't even talk to me. You are not even the same person you were when I left.

Sam: Yeah well, you were not the only one who needed a change.

Andy: Me? I was just adapting to the changes that YOU forced on me.

Sam: Oh this is my fault?

Andy: How is it NOT your fault?! You broke up with me! Do you remember that? You left me standing in a parking lot. You broke my heart and you are pissed because I got away for awhile?

Sam: I told you I love you! I wanted to fix it!

Andy: You told me you loved me because I was holding a bomb Sam!

Sam: Don't do that, Do NOT do that! You know me, better than anyone else, you know I would never say that unless I meant it.

Andy gets quiet: I know, I'm sorry. I know you meant it. You need to know where I was coming from. you gave up on us, how long was I suppose to wait, how long was I suppose to hold out hope you would come back to me? It was starting to get pathetic.

Sam: I know, I hurt you. I know that. I would have done anything to take it back. Trust me I was hurting too.

Andy: I know you were, I wanted to help you.

Sam: I am not talking about Jerry. It was killing me to be away from you.

Andy: You had a funny way of showing it.

Sam: I thought I was doing the right thing.

Andy: You weren't.

Sam: I know. But then I tried to fix it, and you left. How could you not tell me you were leaving? I would have waited, Andy.

Andy: I couldn't and you know that. You have done the same thing.

Sam: That was different ,when I left we were not together.

Andy: We were not together when I left either.

Sam: It was different and you know it. How could you let me stand there begging you to take me back when you knew you were leaving?

Andy: I didn't know I was leaving! Are you happy? I did not think there was any chance at all that I was going undercover. When you walked away from me and told me to meet you at the Penny. I had planned to do just that. Then Luke..

Sam: Ah Luke, that is great. Luke suddenly decided you were going to go under cover?

Andy: Actually yes. Look, that morning I went to him and requested to be go under cover.

Sam: Why then?

Andy:I needed to get away. It was too hard to see you every day. You were barely talking to me, and when you did I was getting constant attitude. I needed to get away.

Sam: From me.

Andy: Sam, if we were still together, I never would have gone. I never threw my name in because we were together.

Sam: So I was holding you back.

Andy: No, you were not holding me back. I was in love with you. Despite what you seem to believe you were my first priority! Not the job YOU! I love my job, but I loved you more. I could never let you know that though.

Sam: Why?

Andy: Why? Sam up until the day I left I had no clue how you felt about me!

Sam: You were everything to me.

Andy: How would I ever know that? HOW?! You ran out first thing in the morning all the time, you never expressed your feelings, never told me anything about yourself, or how you felt about me.

Sam: I thought you knew.

Andy: Well I didn't, and then you ended it. I certainly didn't think you loved me.

Sam: Well I did.

Andy: So now what?

Sam: Andy, I am with some one else.

Andy: I know. I met her. She seems nice.

Sam: She is great.

Andy: I am glad you are happy, Sam. I really mean that.

Sam: Thank you.

Andy: Can we just...I don't know...be friends?

Sam: Andy...

Andy: I get that we can't go back, and if you don't think we can be friends I understand. But I would like to at least be civil.

Sam: I think we can do that.

Andy: Good.

Sam: Umm, look I have not been very nice the last couple days. I am sorry.

Andy: It's fine.

Sam: No, no it's not. I am proud of you McNally. You did a great job under cover. I should have told you that the other day.

Andy: I did ok...minus getting made.

Sam: That was not your fault...it was that jackass, Walsh.

Andy: I heard you punched him.

Sam: I did.

Andy: I guess he deserved it.

Sam: He did.

Andy Smiled: It's late.

Sam: I will get my keys.

Andy: No, I am going to walk. Thanks though. It is a nice night.

Sam: I am not going to argue. It is late and too far. I am driving.

Andy: Sa...

Sam: Andy. Truck. Now.

Andy: Fine.

They arrived at Andy's apartment...

Andy: Thanks for the ride.

Sam: Thanks for bringing my credit card.

Andy: Any time. Have a good night.

Sam: Hey Andy...I'm glad we talked.

Andy: Me too. See you tomorrow, detective. Have a nice night.

Sam: You too.

_Sam drove home not sure what to think. He knew he should feel better to have cleared some things up but he was more confused than ever. It was easier to be mad at her. They couldn't be friends...could they? He wasn't sure but he was willing to try..._

_Andy walked into her apartment to find Nick waiting up for her._

Nick: Hey, where have you been?

Andy: Sit down.

Nick: OOOkay

Andy: Why didn't you tell me that Sam stopped by to talk to me?

Nick: Traci told you...

Andy: Traci? No Sam told me. He seemed to think you and I were involved.

Nick: I never said that!

Andy: I don't even care what you said. What I do not understand is why you didn't tell me! You have been by my side for 6 months, you know how much I have wanted to see him, to talk to him.

Nick: I was trying to protect you.

Andy: I can appreciate that but you do not get to decide who I do and don't talk to.

Nick: I'm sorry.

Andy: I'm going to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Nick: Are we ok?

Andy: Yes, but I am still mad at you. Goodnight, Nick.

Nick: Goodnight.


End file.
